VocaFortress
by Neithacultra
Summary: When the vocaloids get sucked into the world of TF2 thanks to Luka's scientific exploits, they are forced to stick together in a team and spend the rest of their lives in TF2... just trying to survive. With a heavy side order of random humour.
1. Welcome to TF2

**I want to apologise firstly for starting on a NEW fanfic (again...)**

**It's just that the others I have done have been too linear, meaning I had to stick to a particular storyline. Games like Bioshock and Skyrim already have a specified story concept, so it is hard to create a fanfic that would deviate from the original story and still be interesting.**

**TF2 is a little different however. It has no storyline, hence I can just blurt out whatever I feel like blurting and still make it seem legit.**

**So yeah. TF2 and Vocaloid Crossover. Enjoy.**

Rin's eyes were glued to the window. While everyone else was going on with their meaningless conversations about how horrible the restaurant's food was, Rin's complete attention was afixiated upon the giant hole in the sky. The sight entranced her, gripping her with fear as the clouds swirled ominously about it, the little fragments of light slowly fading from their surfaces. She did not know what it was and wanted so greatly to scream for help, but the horror just struck her to silence.

"Erm, Rin?" Len asked. "Are you okay? You haven't said a word yet."

"Maybe she's still traumatised by all those pictures that Kaito accidentally exposed," Miku said dryly.

"Oi!" Kaito spat.

"Hello? Earth to Rin!" Miku yelled, tossing a leek at Rin's head which missed pathetically.

"Everyone, what date is it today?" Rin mumbled, her lips quivering.

"21st December?" Len said.

Rin ominously turned to face the entire group, her eyes wide and dark with fear. Then, she pointed to the window, causing all of them to direct their attention to it in unision.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Gakupo suddenly screamed, jerking up his head from his soup.

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" Gumi followed, bits and pieces of carrots flying out of her stuffed mouth.

"Hurr, what?" Meiko groaned, apparently still drunk.

"It's the end of the world, you bloody drunk!" Kaito screeched, slapping her on the shoulder.

"Ooh, the end of the world. How amusing," a voice said dryly, rolling her eyes as if she had seen that before. "Luckily I have already made preparations."

Everyone turned their heads to Luka, who was sitting at the furthest end of the dining table clad in a spacesuit.

"What the hell is that?!" Len spat.

"You have got to be kidding me," Miku said, staring at Luka in shock.

"When was I ever kidding anyone," Luka spat. She dropped a space helmet over her and yelled, "Everyone, follow me to the bunker!"

Despite having assumptions that Luka was actually trying to pull a practical joke for the first time in her life, everyone followed her out the restaurant and onto the streets. Chaos had been unleashed upon the town and everyone was running around with their arms flailing in the air. It was quite a generic apocalyptical panic scene, and the vocaloids (with the exception of Luka who was leading the way) stared at it as if it were some joke that was not in the least amusing.

After chasing after Luka for one minute (who was running exceptionally faster than all of them despite being clad in a spacesuit), the spacewoman stopped in front of a public toilet.

"Here we are!" Luka proclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Rin asked, apparently already having recovered from her trauma.

"You don't say," Luka scoffed, flashing a picture of Nicholas Cage which magically appeared in her hand for no apparent reason. "Now, everyone, we must stick together! These are dark times indeed! While the rest of the world is going to rot and die, we shall be preserved and continue the glorious legacy of the human race!"

"But we're not humans, technically," Gumi interrupted. "Vocaloids are supposed to be robots."

"What?!" Kaito screamed. "Argh, my brain is hurting from the paradox!"

"Can we just go already?!" Gakupo yelled.

"Yes, we shall," Luka whispered, unamused. "To the female toilet!"

"Are you serious?" Len spat.

Luka glared at him through her helmet and groaned, "Are you people morons or what? I've made it clear that I'm serious forty-eight thousand seven hundred and fifty-three times already. Sheesh."

"This is absurd!" Miku screamed, pulling at her pigtails.

"Can we just go?" Rin yelled.

Luka led them into the female toilet and explained that the male toilet had apparently been destroyed by her as she used it as a trap to brutally exterminate a bunch of stalkers. There were eight cubicles present, and each one had a vocaloids' name scribbled messily upon it. Luka hurriedly pushed each and every one of them into their personal cubicles before entering her own. Once inside, she pulled out a speaker and began to yell into it.

"CAN EVERYONE HEAR ME?!"

"Oh no, of course not, because I'm deaf now," Gakupo yelled from his cubicle. A scream followed and lasted for a few seconds before Gakupo spoke again weakly, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Oh, this was originally a torture chamber I constructed," Luka explained dryly, having already turned down the volume by quite a bit. "So if any of you are going to be imbeciles, I shall not hesitate to carry out the respective procedures."

"What are we even supposed to do now?" Miku yelled.

"We are going to let that portal take us!" Luka proclaimed, and then she grinned with devious satisfaction. "All my life I have been waiting for this very moment! A portal to the New World!"

"What the hell is that?!" Len screamed.

"I think she's been watching too much Sora No Otoshimono," Rin sighed. "There's this character called Sugata who is obsessed with finding this New World thing..."

"Oi, he's awesome, okay?" Luka spat. "But anyway, the portal will be consuming us in exactly thirty seconds! So brace yourselves, people!"

"How do you even know that?" Gumi asked.

"Because I do," Luka muttered dryly.

"Hurr what am I doing in a toilet?" Meiko suddenly asked.

A momentary yelp of pain was heard before snoring filled the room.

"Stop doing that, Luka!" Kaito spat.

"Twenty more seconds!" Luka laughed maniacally, completely ignoring Kaito. "I am so thrilled!"

"Luka what is wrong with you?!" Miku screamed. "You were never like this!"

"I bet ten dollars she's been doing drugs," Rin said.

"I bet a hundred she just discovered she had extremely early menopause," Len added.

Two screams were heard again before Rin and Len said in unision, "What the hell, Luka?"

"Ten more seconds!" Luka screamed, her voice unnaturally quivering. "At last my life will be complete! I shall be queen of the New World! HAHAHAHAH!"

"Well that escalated quickly," Gakupo whispered.

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The toilet shook violently admist the noise of terribly deafening explosions and Luka's disturbing laughter. Colours darted randomly about all of their eyes, with painful bursts of bright light every now and then. And then the situation got so chaotic to the point that I have decided to give up on describing it.

A few minutes later, the shaking abruptly stopped. All was dark, and no one dared to exit their cubicles.

"Anyone still alive?" Luka said merrily.

"No, I'm dead," Miku said.

"Wow, splendid," Luka scoffed. "Okay everyone, I have scanned the surroundings very thoroughly and it is completely safe to exit your cubicles!"

"Where the hell are we, anyway?" Gumi asked.

"The New World, duh," Luka scoffed.

"Woohoo, I'm so exicted," Rin droned.

"Is Meiko still asleep?" Kaito asked.

"I don't hear her speaking so I guess so," Len answered.

Suddenly everyone (except Luka again) was ejected out of their cubicles and they landed upon a cold stone floor. There was a great deal of broken bones and blood, accompanied by swears and curses.

"Sorry everyone, none of you looked like you were getting out," Luka muttered, shrugging. Then, she pushed a button which magically appeared in her hand and the structure of the toilet imploded upon itself.

"What the hell?!" Len screamed, nursing his broken nose.

"I'm going to kill you when I can move again, Luka," Rin snarled, the fall having broken her spinal cord and causing her to be flopped and paralysed on the floor.

"Oh you all will be fine soon enough," Luka sniggered. "If I'm not wrong, this is the place I was always looking for! I should be able to find a healing device... aha! There's one!"

"So you gonna heal all of us with... that?" Kaito said, standing up and pointing at the oblong device. It looked like a highly overdone bazooka, just that it did not seem to be used for loading any rockets.

"No, you are gonna do it," Luka said, pushing the device into Kaito's arms. "Since you appear to be the only one who can stand after that fall. Go, heal them. Make it quick."

"What? How?!"

Luka rolled her eyes. She grabbed the device from Kaito and pointed it at Miku whose face had been smashed upon the floor with bits of gore splattered in a radius. With the flick of a switch, the device emitted a blue-coloured beam which targeted itself at Miku. Kaito watched in amazement as Miku's destroyed face began to reform, all the flesh swirling and re-attaching itself into what Miku looked like five minutes ago when she hadn't been ejected yet.

"What?" Kaito gasped, blinking. "That is amazing! How did you do that?"

"I didn't do it," Luka sniffed. "The ubergun did."

"The what?!"

"Ubergun. Use it well, comrade," Luka chuckled, pushing the device firmly back into Kaito's hands, who just stared at it.

"You heard her, get to work!" Len screamed.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was amazingly nursed back to full health. However, their doubts had not been cleared just yet.

"Where the hell are we anyway? Is this some warehouse?" Gumi asked.

"Why does this look oddly familiar somehow," Rin asked, walking around and peering everywhere.

"You know, wouldn't it be cool if this was some fan universe?" Miku suggested.

"Fan universe?" Len echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Like erm, maybe we just entered the world of some anime!" Miku giggled. "OH MAH GAWD I HAVE BEEN WATCHING THIS ANIME RECENTLY. It's called K. AND IT'S FULL OF HAWT GUYS! WOULDN'T IT BE AWESOME IF THIS WERE -"

"No," Rin spat. Miku glared at her, but did not retort.

"Or maybe we're in some game?" Gumi suggested. "What if we are in the world of Assassin's Creed? We would all be assassins! That would be so AWSUMM!"

"I shouldn't have gave that game to you as a birthday present," Gakupo muttered. "Where the hell is Luka, by the way?"

Luka magically appeared in the middle of the room, out of thin air.

"Sorry everyone, I was scavenging," Luka explained simply, as if she did it everyday.

"Where the hell did you come from?!" Len yelled. "You just appeared in the middle of the room like that!"

"Oh, it's this watch," Luka said dryly, pulling down her sleeve so everyone could see the watch. "It makes me invisible and stuff."

"Wait a minute," Gumi said. "The ubergun? The watch that makes you invisible? Don't tell me... we are in the world of..."

"TEAM FORTRESS 2?!" Len, Miku and Rin screamed.

"Oh my god, this game is horrible!" Len spat.

"Shut up," Rin spat back. "It's the best game ever made! ALL THE MEMES ARE AWESOME!"

"No, they're annoying!" Miku yelled. "Seriously, I still hate you for replying every single question with that bloody !"

Rin stared evilly at Miku and pouted her lips. "Nope."

"Gahhhh stop it! It gave me nightmares!" Miku screamed.

Rin just continued staring at Miku with an evil grin. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope."

Len whacked her on the head with a banana and sighed, "Can we all be serious for a moment? What are we supposed to do here?"

"First of all, each of you need to be of a specific class," Luka explained calmly. "You all are familiar with the classes, am I right?"

"Scout soldier pyro demoman heavy engineer medic sniper spy," Gumi blurted at light speed.

"Pfft. Addict," Miku scoffed.

"Go watch your K, yaoi girl," Gumi retorted.

"OI! LISTEN!" Luka yelled. "Okay, so I will assign a class to each of you. As many of you have already guessed, Kaito will be our medic."

Gakupo clapped loudly but then stopped as he realised he was the only one doing it.

"Now," Luka said, "I shall assign the scout class to Len because he looks like one."

"What?" Len yelled. "How does it even work that way?!"

"It does because it does," Luka scoffed. "Now go get your baseball bat. As for soldier class, I shall assign it to Miku."

"Do I look like a soldier to you?" Miku asked with annoyance.

Luka looked at her for a moment before simply saying, "Yes. Now go get your rocket launcher."

"I get a rocket launcher?! MAH GAD THAT IS AWESOME!"

"What?! I wanted a rocket launcher!" Rin snarled.

"Don't worry Rin," Luka said. "You get a flamethrower instead that can deflect rockets."

"Pyro? Well, at least it's my second favourite class."

"Well that's pleasing to hear," Luka muttered. "And as for demoman... eh wait. No, I'm going to have to change it to demoknight. That's your class, Gakupo, since you like using swords so much."

"Okay... am I supposed to say thank you?"

"When have you ever did," Luka snorted. "As for the heavy class, where's Meiko?"

"Hurr I'm here."

"Oh, what a relief. You're the heavy. Go get your minigun."

"Why didn't Meiko get to be demoman?" Rin asked. "I mean like the demoman, she's drunk and all."

"So you expect Gakupo to be heavy? No way," Luka spat. "Now keep quiet while I finish the rest. Gumi, you get to be the engineer. For once you can put those goggles to some use."

"Oh well," Gumi shrugged, "time to plan my spawncamping strategy."

"Yes, we shall look forward to it," Luka replied with great sarcasm. "And okay. We're done. All of you have a class."

"Aren't there two more left?" Rin asked. "Sniper and spy?"

"Yeah," Luka said curtly. "I shall assign myself to both."

"WHAT?!" Len screamed. "Sniping AND backstabbing?! But that's so gay!"

"Not as gay as you, shota boi," Miku muttered.

"Shut up, yaoi addict," Len spat. "Go play with your rocket launcher or something."

"Don't make me shove your baseball bat up your ass," Miku snarled.

"If you two are gonna keep doing this, I'll burn you to death," Rin snapped.

"Only that we can't die," Gumi suddenly said. Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Wait, really? Respawn works here?" Rin asked.

"Of course," Gumi said dryly. "While you all were conversing about sticking weapons into each others' orifices, I decided to commit suicide in that corner over there. Oh look, my body's still there. Interesting."

"Is it me or are you beginning to scare me like how Luka does now?" Miku whispered.

"Silence!" Luka suddenly yelled. "Okay, now that you all have your specific classes assigned to you, I am going to send you off to your quarters to have a good rest before training begins tomorrow!"

"Training?!" Kaito screamed. "NO, I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THE ARMY AGAIN!"

"Shut up Kaito, all you have to do is slack in the sickbay," Len spat. "Oh great, I'm going to be forced to run ten kilometres everyday, aren't I?"

"Actually," Luka pondered, "no."

"Wait really?!"

"Yeah. Because it's 50 kilometres."

"...I am going to die," Len groaned.

"But then you'll respawn!" Rin laughed, and stopped abruptly when Len threw his bat at her but ended up hitting Kaito instead.

"DARGH! What was that for?!" Kaito screamed.

"Don't sweat it, Kaito," Luka droned. "As a medic, you have regenerative abilities."

"Erm... okay."

"Meanwhile, Gumi! Build us a teleporter entrance!"

"Huh, for what?" Gumi asked. "We're not even on the field yet."

"There's already an exit built at our base. I found it just now and raided it to install all our neccessary stuff there. So, build us an entrance and we can all have some rest in our new home."

"Alright, I'm going," Gumi sighed, picking up her wrench.

"I still can't believe how awesome this is," Rin said suddenly. "THIS WILL BE SO FUN!"

"Why do you even like this game?!" Miku spat. "It's pointless! I don't see any aim to it!"

"That's the point!" Rin cheered. "That's what makes it so epic!"

"Oh gods, I'm gonna die..." Len moaned.

"Come on Len, it would be fun!" Rin giggled. "You'll agree when we get to go to war with another team!"

"I don't see how war is fun," Len spat.

"Yeah, war is full of misery!" Gakupo added. "Why do you even like this?"

"Sadist," Miku scoffed.

"Oi!" Rin yelled. "Better than yaoi!"

"It's up," Gumi suddenly said.

"Huh what's up?" Rin asked.

"The teleporter?"

"Oh yeah."

"RAGHAGHAGH!" Meiko suddenly screamed. Everyone glared at her and then glared at Kaito.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"Get her there first," Luka commanded. "NOW."

One by one they teleported themselves to the base, which was made entirely out of metal and painted with various shades of blue. Their rooms were lined up along a hallway, with their names scrawled atop the door to each one.

"Well, I shall see you all in the morning," Luka said with a surprisingly enthusiastic tone. "Training shall begin, and we shall be an awesome team! But for now, nights."

And with that, she disappeared into thin air.

"Why do I feel she's gonna keep doing that?" Rin asked.

Len groaned, "Shut up and go to bed."

**If you are reading this, I thank you. ^^**

**Still really sorry about just abandoning my other stories, but I promise this one has the potential to keep on going. :)**

**And anyways, the vocaloids' personalities are altered slightly, so errmmm sorry again. :p**


	2. Mourning in the Morning

Len awoke to the terrible stench of napalm assaulting his bare nostrils. He screamed in brutal agony and leapt out of the bed, flailing his arms in sheer madness driven by the unforgiving smell.

"Oh gods Len, stop it," a familiar voice spat.

Len abruptly halted his outburst and ominously turned to face his adversary.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Rin?!"

Rin sat before him cross-legged on an armchair with her head resting against her arms. She was clad in a bulky blue jumpsuit zipped right up to her neck, accompanied by knee-high boots and gloves that were obviously too large for her hands.

"I'm waking you up," she muttered dryly. "It's time for training."

Len glared at his sister. "Are you really so enthusiastic about this?! And what's with your clothing? You look ridiculous!"

"And so do you," Rin scoffed. "Seriously, we have to train for the war, or else we're gonna get slaughtered."

"By who?"

"By me!" exclaimed Miku, who suddenly appeared in the doorway. She was dressed in military uniform, decorated with innumberable medals upon her chest that barely represented any awards that were significant enough to even have medals crafted in their honour. Her eyes were also hidden by the large helmet atop her head.

"What?!" Len screamed. "Not you too! I thought you hated this game!"

"I think I like it now," Miku chuckled, brandishing her rocket launcher. "Because I heard that in the war, there would be rewards."

"Rewards?" Len echoed.

"Yeah. Maybe I can get free wi-fi as a reward! Oh gosh! Those fans must be so depressed that I am not replying to their messages!"

Miku laughed vehemently before exiting, leaving Len to stare at Rin in dumbfoundment.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Dargh, nothing," Len grumbled. "Now get out of my room!"

"I'm gonna chop down your door with my fire axe if you don't get to the breakfast table in two minutes," Rin threatened, grinning devilishly.

"Yeah, like I give a heck," Len muttered as Rin pranced out.

Meanwhile, Luka and Gumi were standing on the roof of the fortress, embracing the rising sun. Luka was neatly dressed in a well-tailored suit that she happened to find it the closet. To impress herself even further, she went through great pains to steal a fedora and a pair of shades from a nearby base belonging to some anonymous team. Gumi could at last wear her goggles in a proper manner to actually make them useful. To complete her look, she was in a pair of blue overalls complete with a yellow hard hat.

"This new world," Luka muttered, beholding the majestic sun as it peeked its head from beyond the horizon. "It intrigues me."

She turned to Gumi, adjusting her shades as she did so just to make herself look more dramatic. "I have knowledge that you are an expert on this world."

Gumi raised her goggles so that she could behold Luka with greater clarity. "I am not very thorough with the information, but I am confident I know enough to provide you with whatever information you seek of this world."

Luka squatted and brought her face drastically close to Gumi's. With an overly dramatic gesture, she removed her shades so that she could stare directly into the engineer's green eyes. "Tell me."

"Okay. But first, can you stop breathing so heavily onto my face?"

Luka scowled and stood up. "For god's sake, you just broke the dramatic atmosphere."

"Well sorry about that! It's not very comfortable to speak to someone with their face a millimetre away from mine."

"Okay, whatever," Luka scoffed. "I'm going to hunt for my breakfast now. Bye."

"What?!" Gumi yelled. "I thought you just asked me you wanted to know more about TF2!"

"But I have just decided that I'd rather discover it for myself!" Luka proclaimed, striking another overly dramatic pose. "Now, go join the others in the base while I fish by the river!"

And with that, Luka vanished into thin air, leaving Gumi to roll her eyes.

Meanwhile, in the sickbay of the base, Kaito was attending to a hopelessly drunk Meiko while Gakupo was watching for no apparent reason.

"Gakupo, what are you even doing here?" Kaito asked.

"Erm, watching you?" Gakupo replied. "And erm, is Meiko drunk?"

"Yeah," Kaito said dryly. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"So... she's asleep?"

"Erm, yeah?!"

"So... we're alone?"

Kaito scanned the room before turning back to Gakupo. "Erm, seems like it."

"So... just the two of us?"

"Erm, I guess you could say that."

"And erm, okay."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU?!" Meiko suddenly cried, waking up, jolting Kaito and Gakupo. "This is a perfect time for some yaoi! Are you two dumb or what?! I think people are getting bored just from reading this!"

And then she abruptly went back to being drunk.

Kaito glowered at Gakupo. "I'm warning you, if you continue remaining in the sickbay for no apparent reason, I'm going to shove this bonesaw into your left eye socket."

"Erm," Gakupo muttered nervously, "okay."

"Now get the hell out."

A long dining table sat smack in the middle of the lounge with breakfast arranged atop in the most chaotic and revolting manner ever to assault human eyes. It was apparent that Miku had ordered breakfast from her iPhone from some anonymous breakfast company despite having an awfully poor signal. This was mostly because Luka had informed her that the breakfast delivered was extremely beneficial to their health as it was prepared with organic materials. It was also due to the fact that everyone was too lazy to even cook breakfast for themselves.

Rin and Miku were already seated beside each other, where Rin had to tolerate Miku's rambling on obtaining free wi-fi. Len joined them fortunately in exactly one minute and fifty-nine seconds, and he was thankful that Rin had appeared to have forgetten about destroying his bedroom door. He sat opposite the both of them and immediately began to devour a plate of freshly made pancakes.

"I can't wait to get the free wi-fi!" Miku continued for the 3278th time. "I need to watch the next episode of K, like now!"

"You're watching it for all the wrong reasons," Rin muttered, who stabbed a fork into her hashbrowns.

Miku scowled at Rin. "At least I don't like a game for a wrong bloody reason! I mean seriously! Why the hell do you like war, you sadistic little - "

"Oi!" Len spat. "Eat your breakfast."

"Yeah, you heard the man," Rin laughed.

Miku growled and proceeded to destroy a waffle while Gumi suddenly materialised at the back of the room. Len peered at her suspiciously.

"Let me guess, you're Luka disguised as Gumi," Len scoffed.

"No, that was a teleporter I built," Gumi answered without much interest. "Luka's off hunting her breakfast."

Rin raised an eyebrow at the statement. "Who does she think she is? Eishirou Sugata? Don't get me wrong, I respect that guy for being awesome. But seriously, Luka's taken her obsession a little too far."

"Pfft. Look who's talking," Miku scoffed. "Sadist."

"Shouldn't you be ashamed of your gay porn fetish as well?" Len spat.

Miku glared at him. "K is not bloody yaoi hentai!"

"Everybody, chill the hell out," a silky voice suddenly said. Everyone turned to see Gakupo striding into the room, and they were surprised that he had not changed into the uniform he was supposed to be wearing.

"Where the hell is your uniform?" Miku snarled. "You're going to destroy my chances of obtaining free wi-fi!"

"Stop it with the free wi-fi," Rin said irritatedly. "We don't even know what the reward is!"

Suddenly, Luka appeared, standing proudly atop the dining table with the breakfast crushed beneath her designer shoes.

"And damn it Luka, stop doing that!" Rin cried.

"Everyone, it is officially time to begin your training!" Luka exclaimed, ignoring Rin. "I want you to be at your respective destinations in exactly five minutes!"

"What?!" Len screamed. "Where the hell are we even supposed to go to?!"

Luka smirked and proclaimed, "You all shall be informed by the notice board that I constructed conveninently outside our base. It contains all the details you shall need! Now, go!"

No one moved an inch. Luka stared back at them, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Seriously, if you all don't move, I'm gonna destroy this base and you'll have to spend the night on grass."

"Are you serious?" Len asked.

Luka glared at him and snatched the rocket launcher from Miku. She aimed it at a wall and simply blew it apart without a single thought of the expenses involved. Everyone just stared at her in utter shock.

"You're crazy!" Gakupo screamed.

"And I will continue being crazy if you don't start training!" Luka snarled. "Go! Now!"

They went. With much reluctance, undoubtedly.

**Eishirou Sugata is this character from Sora No Otoshimono. He did have a mention back in the previous chapter too. AND HE IS AWESOME. Lives in a tent, hunts animals for his meals and most importantly, HE HAS AWESOME SPECTACLES.**

**And I apologise for the wrecked personalities. It's just my view of how they actually are.**


	3. Futile Training

**THIS SERIES SHALL CONTINUE! But I am a bit slow sometimes due to personal matters, so bear with me.**

Rin spent several hours trying to look for her training destination. It appeared that Luka's instructions were apparently too vague for anyone to comprehend. Most of the words were smudges and scribbles that made no sense. Rin only figured out where she was supposed to go to after Miku fell into a pit, which activated a mechanism that caused a flare to shoot out from a nearby nuclear reactor. Rin was fortunately curious enough to seek out where the flare came from, and in that process she chanced upon a warehouse that had "PYRO TRAINING AREA" smeared above its massive iron entrance. Rin suspected that Luka had wrote that in a hurry.

Before Rin could enter the complex, she heard a voice wailing from the sky. At first she thought it was her imagination, but her doubts were demolished when Miku dropped out right in front of her.

"Argh, my legs!" Miku groaned, Rin staring at her awkwardly.

"Congratulations on your first rocket jump," Rin spat.

"Don't mention it."

"I didn't have to."

Miku rolled her eyes. "Gaah, whatever! Took me quite a few tries to fly out of that pit!"

Rin ignored her rambling which naturally continued in the background. She left her to complain outside while she walked into the training area.

"Hey, wait for me!" Miku yelled.

"Don't you have your own training area to go to?"

"Am I not supposed to be here as well?" Miku questioned, pointing at a wall. Rin's eyes followed her fingers and groaned when she realised the pyro training area was also listed as the soldier training area. It was just that the words "SOLDIER TRAINING AREA" were written in a significantly microscopic size in a very dark corner which no one would bother to look at besides Miku because she was incredibly nosy.

Rin sighed and scanned the inside of the training area. It was a warehouse like any other. Could have probably been an aircraft hangar due to the immense amount of space. Miku gaped at the vast empty warehouse while Rin just resumed strolling in casually, unimpressed.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Miku questioned, demanding an answer.

"How would I know?" Rin spat. "I bet twenty bucks that Luka is going to appear out of nowhere again."

As predicted, Luka materialised in the middle of the warehouse, darkness about her person. The only light that outlined her silhouette was from a torch that was directly under her so that she could purposely make herself look ominous enough to possibly frighten Rin or Miku. Unfortunately, the both of them just rolled their eyes at Luka, who snorted and flung the torch behind her indifferently.

"I have a task for the both of you!" Luka cried. "Kill me."

And with that, she vanished again.

Miku raised an eyebrow at Rin. "What did she say?"

Rin sighed, "Find her and kill her, you twit."

Before Miku could retort, Rin had already took off to looking around the warehouse. With her years of experience in TF2, Rin was carefully brushing her flames across the ground, the bright orange flares licking every nook and cranny.

"What are you even doing?" Miku asked.

"Looking for Luka. What else would I be doing?!"

"You're just setting fire to the floor! And failing!"

"Hey, these flames would make Luka visible if they touch her. So, I am doing something productive, unlike you. Stop standing around the corner looking like a ARRGGHHH!"

Miku gasped as she witnessed Rin's head explode right in front of her. The chunks of foul-smelling and bright red gore splattered onto the clear concrete flooring, as well as on Miku's face. Miku made no move to wipe the gore off despite herself, and just stared in shock as Rin's headless corpse slumped to the ground, blood pooling out the ragged stump of the neck.

"What the hell just happened?!" Miku screamed shrilly. Someone laughed from the ceiling, and she looked up to see Luka harnessed to one of the poles that structured the building's roof. She was grinning madly, clutching a brown sniper rifle in her gloved hands.

"If you don't get moving, there's gonna be two bodies upon this floor!" Luka shouted from above, cackling wildly.

Miku screamed and fired three successive rockets at Luka, all of which miserably missed. Luka just sat up there, laughing even harder. Miku groaned and continued to fire after reloading, but her aim had not improved at all.

"Hey, I'm back," Rin said suddenly, scaring Miku and causing her to accidentally fire a rocket at herself. Rin sighed as Miku's body bits splattered onto her.

"You guys are going to take forever!" Luka guffawed.

"More like five more seconds," Rin muttered, hurling her fire axe and landing it exactly between Luka's eyes. Luka screamed as blood shrouded her vision. In her frenzy, she accidentally loosened her harness and fell to the ground, a loud crack of her spine echoing about the barren warehouse. Luka's screams were silenced immediately when she hit the ground, though.

"Forgive me, Luka," Rin sneered, pulling her fire axe brutally out of Luka without much concern that it would destroy the shape of Luka's skull. "I play dirty."

"What just happened?" Miku asked, presumably back after respawning.

"Oh, you killed yourself. And I killed Luka."

"Really?" Miku said, and then she saw Luka's disfigured face. "Eww! That's sick!"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Rin spat. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"But where to?"

"I dunno. Let's just just have a look around?" Rin chuckled, striding out the warehouse and adjusting the ribbon upon her head. Miku followed after her, tightening the strap of her helmet.

Meanwhile, Len was having a hard time tackling the assignment that Luka had given him.

"Seriously, Luka!" he yelled furiously. "What does a portal gun have to do with TF2?!"

"Trust me, it's entirely appropriate!" Luka's inappropriately cheery voice sounding over the intercom. "Besides, I'm sure you're having fun!"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have lots of fun when I get to lay my bloody hands on you!"

There was silence for a moment, and then Luka muttered, "That would be quite a challenge. I would love to see you try."

"Oh, I'm gonna, alright!" Len snarled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now get through this test chamber or you're not going to have any lunch."

A light click was heard, and Len sighed. He had been stuck in the same chamber for the last three hours, unable to solve the devious puzzle that Luka had presented him with.

"You know," Len muttered to himself, "why don't I just kill myself and get this over and done with?"

"That would be highly unfortunate," a voice spoke. It sounded... unfamiliar. Len turned around to face a girl slightly taller than he was (much to his chagrin). She had insanely long hair like Miku's, the only difference being that it was pinkish white and two generous locks were plaited to rest upon her shoulders. She was also wearing sunglasses, which made Len suspect that she was actually Luka.

"Okay, who are you?" Len asked, trying to sound unimpressed.

"Erm, you forgot about me already?" the girl snapped, her eyebrows furrowing.

Len raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe we have met."

"Okay, nevermind for now," the girl sighed. "My identity is not of much importance anyway. But firstly, it appears you are stuck in this chamber."

Len loathed appearing to be weak in front of girls. "No, I'm perfectly fine, actually! Look, I'm gonna get out on this try!"

He shot a blue portal at the top of the ceiling and another orange one at the ground. Apparently, he did not even know he was doing. Len snorted and leapt into the orange portal, putting him into an infinite fall as he plunged through the chamber repeatedly. The girl facepalmed.

"I got the hang of this!" Len yelled. He shot a portal near the entrance which was perched high above on an inaccessible ledge. Unfortunately, while he was intending to shoot a blue portal, the portal gun jammed and shot out an orange one, removing the original orange portal from the ground and causing Len to crash against the cold steel painfully.

"You are stuck," the girl proclaimed.

"Yes," Len muttered, hiding his face in shame. The girl walked up to him and helped him to his feet, her touch somehow magically healing his wounds.

"Wait," Len whispered, "how are you doing that?"

"You won't want to know," she hissed. Len shivered. He despised girls who hissed. He also disliked the fact that she was apparently holding him too tightly in her arms.

"Not trying to be rude, but could you loosen that grip of yours?" Len whispered cautiously.

"After two weeks?" the girl hissed again, annoyance building in her tone. "Did you seriously forgot about me already?"

"Really, I have no idea who you are!" Len yelled, agitated. The girl released her grip on him.

"Okay, fine," she muttered. "Rot here and die."

And with that she vanished. Len just stared at empty air in disbelief and rage.

Meanwhile, back in the base, Gakupo had already completed his training so he had the liberty to slack around until dinner. His training was fairly simple as it practically mirrored the old days when he was still a trainee samurai. Gakupo was about to fall asleep in the lounge when he heard a sudden loud crash, jolting him and causing him to fall face first onto the stone floor.

"What the hell was that?!" he cried, slowly recovering. His eyes darted about for a few seconds and when he realised that no one actually heard him, he got to his feet to take a look outside.

The structure at the doorstep of the base struck him with terror. It was a public toilet, exactly like the one Luka had used. He stared at it for quite a while, puzzled by its existence. When the scenario began to hint an answer to his frail mind, Gakupo immediately sought to find the others.

**So, with the great deal of foreshadowing in this chapter, I shall possibly try to get the other chapter done as fast as possible.**


	4. Things Escalate Quickly

**AND WE HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

Highly traumatised by the appearance of the other public toilet, Gakupo rushed back into the base to seek assistance and hopefully some comfort with a side order of delightful coffee. Unfortunately, everyone was out, including Kaito who had left the sickbay for his apparent lunch break, as indicated by the makeshift sign that dangled upon the sickbay's door. Gakupo grew increasingly desperate and scurried outside, hoping to find someone soon enough.

"This is horrible!" Gakupo screamed, biting his fingenails as he ran about. "So that's what the two of them were talking about two weeks ago!"

While we are wondering what on earth Gakupo is talking about, our fellow Samurai accidentally falls into a pit.

"What the hell?!" he screamed again, his voice grinding harder as his hysteria continued escalating. "First random public toilets, and now giant holes in the ground?!"

"Sorry about that," a familiar flat voice muttered from above. Gakupo inclined his head to lock eyes with Gumi, who ironically did not look like she even harboured a single strand of concern for the large pit.

"What the hell, did you dig this?!"

"Coincidentally, yes," Gumi replied lazily. "It was part of my ambushing strategy. And what were you trying to accomplish, running around like a madman?"

"I'll explain," Gakupo said, his voice returning to a calm. "In the meantime, would you kindly get me out of this?"

Twenty-seven ropes later, Gumi had finally managed to heave her brother out of the hole.

"There goes my supplies," Gumi sighed. "Okay, so would you mind beginning?"

"Yeah," Gakupo panted. "Remember two weeks ago, when we were still in Japan? We were all at this science fair that Luka brought us to."

"How is that related to your hysteria?"

"Tch," Gakupo snapped. "Slowly. Now, you remember that booth that had all the new vocaloids?"

"Yeah. I didn't really check it out, but I recall seeing Luka walking in."

"Yeah, exactly! And then she had this argument with this younger girl! They were practically hurling technical terms at one another! And they even mentioned something about public toilets becoming spaceships!"

"I still don't see how this is related to your hysteria."

Gakupo raised a finger and muttered, "There's another public toilet that crash landed outside our base."

Gumi raised an eyebrow. "What?!"

"Yeah, I'm serious. This could mean that that other girl could be here too! Possibly with a bunch of other vocaloids who would happen to become our enemies! And then we would have war with each other! And that girl would possibly hunt Luka down to exact her revenge! And we could all be doomed as they conspire to switch off the respawn system and kill all of us in an instant!"

Gumi stared at her brother through her goggles. "That's a little far-fetched, isn't it?"

Before Gakupo could answer, Gumi's sentry (which had been very cleverly hidden in a bush) emitted a sharp beep and averted its gun nozzle towards the sky. The engineer and the demoknight followed only to see a hail of rockets raining onto them.

"Gumi, run!" Gakupo yelped.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Gumi shouted as she took out a remote control. Her sentry suddenly pointed a guiding laser towards the rockets in the sky and under Gumi's nurtured skill from years of TF2 addiction, the sentry shot down all of the rockets within half a second. It was so fast that Gakupo had to rub his eyes admist the blurred confusion.

"Where the hell did that come from?!" he screeched.

And as expected, Luka magically materialised in front of him.

"That was not funny, you mad woman!" Gakupo spat.

"Oh dear, stop it already," Luka grunted. "Is it me or have you all been spitting ever since the apocalypse came?"

"It's supposed to be an expression!" Gakupo cried.

"And don't cry now," Luka sighed. "I can't believe you're offended so easily."

"Why are you taking all these expressions literally?!" Gakupo roared.

"Well, looks like someone's trying to be a lion," Luka mumbled, looking Gakupo up and down. "I'll have you shipped off to a zoo if you continue with your melodrama."

Gakupo facepalmed as Luka strode off. "What is her problem? First the random rockets, and now attempts to break the fourth wall?"

"Let's try not to think too much about what just happened," Gumi muttered. "Here, have a sandvich."

Meanwhile, Len had finally emerged from the test chamber after 2493289 failed attempts. Feeling victorious, he raised his arms in glory against the light as the camera panned to shoot him from below, with lens flare of course. Unfortunately, the epicly dramatic moment was shattered when a bird decided to ruin it by crapping on Len's shoulder.

"Eww, what the heck?!" Len screamed, swatting at his maculated sleeve.

"I won't let you strike a glory pose so easily, Len," someone hissed. Len averted his eyes to find the same girl from before leaning against a wall to the side with a smug grin slapped upon her face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Len cried. "Seriously, I can't tell from behind those damn shades!"

The girl glared at Len and brushed her long white hair dramatically in the wind. "Honestly, Len, you have such terrible memory."

As she removed her shades, Len gasped in horror as the realisation struck him painfully like a crowbar splitting his tendons. And now as the drama goes on, we shall move away from this scene so as to taunt anyone who is possibly reading this idiotic story.

Rin and Miku had spent the last half an hour taking a look round the complex when suddenly something caught their eyes. Well, actually it only caught Rin's eye as Miku was too busy rambling again about how terrible it was to have forgotten to transfer her latest albums into her iPhone so that she could continuously blast them and indulge herself in sweet tasty narcissism.

"Isn't that a pyro?" Rin whispered to Miku, pointing at a figure that was squatting in front of an oil tank with its back turned to them.

"Why don't we find out?" Miku laughed. "HEY! HAI THERE! I AM MIKU AND THIS IS RIN! WE WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, SO WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE!"

Rin snarled, "You didn't have to be so loud!"

"That is why I am more popular than you, Rin," Miku snapped. "COME OVER HERE, NEW FRIEND!"

For some reason, the sky began to darken as the masked figure turned around to stare at Miku and Rin. While Miku continued to chide it with her annoyingly loud and high-pitched squealing, Rin studied the other pyro's emotionless face. Unlike Rin, it was wearing a rubber suit that was red in colour and it had a flare gun in its hands. Rin did not like the way it was staring at Miku, and she also did not like the way it was fondling with the flare gun's trigger.

"Miku! Look out!" Rin cried sharply, pushing Miku away. Whiteness shrouded her vision for a second as she felt her skin roast slightly in the extreme heat of the flare. Fortunately, the projectile could not get past her fire-retardant suit.

"Hey!" Miku snapped at the red pyro, realising what had just happened. "Who the hell tries to set fire to their friends?"

"Why does that sounds oddly familiar, somehow?" Rin mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Remember that day when your room was on fire?" Rin recalled.

"HUH?!" Miku yelped, glaring at the pyro harder. "Wait, could it be?!"

Muffled laughter came from behind the red pyro's ominous mask. As it spun the flare gun playfully with one hand, its other reached out to pull away the gas mask. Rin and Miku gasped as they recognised the face of the red pyro as the portrait of all their horrors fused into one, but then I decided to keep anyone reading this in suspense by cutting this segment off to be placed into the next chapter.

(Insert insane laugh)

Meanwhile, Kaito was loitering about Luka's newly found camper van. He had spent the last hour dragging Meiko's unbearably heavy body from the base all the way to the camper van, which provided a conducive environment for sleeping. He felt that it would be much easier to transport Meiko that way. Surely Luka wouldn't mind, though, as he doubted that she even slept.

While Kaito was attempting to start a fire, Luka appeared again and crushed Kaito's heap of twigs without much remorse.

"Hey, can you stop doing that, Luka?" Kaito grumbled. "You're pissing everyone off."

"I know," Luka said dryly. "It's all part of the plan."

"The plan?" Kaito echoed.

"Yeah, I have a feeling the war's going to begin some time soon. Rage is required for a great war to go on."

"You seem to be enjoying this," Kaito mumbled, tearing open a packet of marshmallows which he found in the camper van.

"Of course I am," Luka chuckled, snatching a marshmallow and plonking it into her mouth.

Kaito eyed Luka suspiciously. "This plan you mentioned..."

"Can you keep a secret, Kaito?" Luka hissed. Kaito stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly. Luka smiled slightly and grabbed a handful of marshmallows from the packet.

"I want someone dead. Someone that arrived here after us with her own gang. She's been quite a thorn in the flesh recently."

"And who might that be?" Kaito inquired. Luka crushed the marshmallows sharply in her fist, their juices squirting out and trickling down her arm.

"You'll know her when you see her," Luka muttered, adjusting her shades. "But she'll probably end up like this."

Luka flashed the mutiliated marshmallows at Kaito, and all he could do was gulp. "That's going to make me sick."

Luka glared at Kaito and flicked the marshmallow bits onto the ground. "You're a damn medic. Medics aren't supposed to get sick."

"Why the hell did you even make me the medic?!" Kaito yelled. "You know I'm afraid of blood and body pieces!"

Kaito felt a sudden sharp slap against his right leg. He stared at Luka dumbly for a moment before looking down and screaming.

"You shot me!" Kaito screamed. "Why the hell did you shoot me?!"

Luka ignored his cries and stuck a finger into his wound. Kaito continued screaming and thrashing about as Luka writhed her finger deeper into his thigh, painting it a bright scarlet. Eventually, Kaito became unconcious from all the pain and Luka could pull her finger out with much satisfaction.

"Now, Kaito," Luka chuckled evilly, "it is time to awake your bloodthirst."

She flicked a few drops of blood upon Kaito's lips. The medic's nostrils flared as he picked up the metallic scent of his body fluid. His eyelids flew open immediately as his tongue detected the crimson, licking and relishing its pungent taste.

"Yes, Kaito," Luka laughed. "What do you need now?"

"More bodies," Kaito replied in ominous monotone. "Have to dissect."

"Now run along," Luka said cheerfully, pushing her shades tightly against her face. "There's killing to be done."

**Suspense levels are too damn high. :D Next chapter shall be up within the next few days, so stay tuned!**


	5. Revelations (A Serious Chapter?)

**Hi readers, I apologise if I left any of you with too much suspense in the last chapter. I promised that this chapter would come out quickly, but unfortunately a lot of things got in my way. For instance, I stumbled upon this anime called Oda Nobuna No Yabou and ended up watching it for the rest of the week. And then I had to do fan art of the lolis. XD This is shameless self-promotion haha, but please do look at my art stuff. :3 Just search for Neithacultra on Deviantart. XD**

**Anyway, enough talk. Here's chapter 5. Not much humour in here, as things are getting a little grim...**

Rin and Miku stared in terror as the red pyro's dilated pupils pierced into their souls. They would recognise that face anywhere. In fact, almost every vocaloid did, though none of them ever dared to speak her name lest she heard their call. Those notorious pink curls that were fastened at the sides of her head had been mentioned in many horror stories ever since the dawn of time. Rin and Miku thought she was supposed to be vaulted away in one of the world's most impenetrable asylums, which was built solely for the purpose of containing the girl herself. However, there she was, hunched with the madness beating upon her back, grinning so wide that her filthy skin pulled taut against the abhorred structure of her abnormal skull.

"T-t-teto?!" Miku stuttered. "Kasane Teto?! Impossible!"

"Well it's possible now," Rin grunted, clenching her fire axe tightly in her gloved hands.

"What the hell is she doing here?!" Miku screeched. "Isn't she supposed to be locked away after setting fire to my bedroom?!"

"I don't think we have time to question that now," Rin snarled. "You're lucky this is a story. If this were real, we would be dead for wasting all this time talking."

Teto laughed suddenly, her vascularised pupils narrowing and gleaming a deep crimson. She muttered a few strains of gibberish as she toyed with her flare gun, the malicious smile never wavering once.

"She looks hungry," Rin spat. "Let's feed her something, shall we?"

The blue pyro charged towards her adversary, brandishing the heavy fire axe fiercely. Teto watched as Rin swung the axe towards her with great velocity. However, at the last moment, Teto ducked underneath and delivered an unseen blow to Rin's chest with her knee. The impact shattered Rin's ribs, causing her to yell out in pain as her axe slipped loose from her hands. The blue pyro fell backwards, the red pyro glaring over her with her sadistic smile.

"No!" Miku cried. "Rin!"

Teto picked up Rin's axe and readied it high above her, preparing to split her skull in half. Fortunately, Rin managed to spin away to the side just in time as the axe buried itself into the ground just beside her. Taking the opportunity as Teto was trying to retrieve the axe, Rin took out her shotgun and sprayed the pellets into the red pyro's face at point-blank range. Teto screamed and withdrew, both of her eyes bleeding and her nose shattered.

"Rin!" Miku yelled again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright," Rin panted. "Finish her off."

Miku turned to Teto, who was blind but more enraged than ever. The red pyro extracted her flare gun once again and began to shoot about her randomly. Carefully, Miku sneaked up on her and knocked her out with a shovel.

"Okay, now that that's done," Rin yelled, "get me a medkit!"

"What was she doing here, anyway?" Miku asked. Rin's face immediately grew dark at the question.

"It appears that we're not the only ones here."

Meanwhile, Gakupo and Gumi were finishing the last of their sandviches. Gakupo thought it tasted like garbage, but tried not to upset his sister by keeping quiet and flinging bits away behind him. It perplexed him as to how his sister could enjoy a sandwich made out of rotten flesh and plants.

"That tasted wonderful, didn't it?" Gumi suddenly remarked.

"Errmm," Gakupo stammered, "of course it did."

"Well then, back to work."

"With what?"

"My elusive trap!" Gumi proclaimed, striking a triumphant pose. Gakupo stared at her as if he just heard her tell a really cold pun.

"Is that even legal?" the demoknight asked. "I don't remember seeing any 'traps' being set up when I watched you play the game before."

Suddenly, a deafening screech sounded so loudly that Gakupo felt his eardrums split slightly.

"What the hell was that?!"

In the distance, Gakupo and Gumi spotted a figure with a mop of blue hair upon his head. They thought that they recognised him, but doubts arised when they observed his face. It was not the friendly caring face they used to know. Something had distorted it into the complete opposite – a mask of brutality and bloodlust, completely dry of the slightest human emotion. His skin was translucent and awfully stretched, revealing the structure of his powerful skull from beneath. No more life breathed from the shrunken nostrils, and nothing stared out from the tainted black eyes. The only thing that still seemed to be functioning properly was his mouth, shivering as if in need of a specific entity to subdue it.

"Wait," Gakupo gasped, "is that Kaito?!"

Gumi adjusted her goggles and whispered, "Unfortunately, yes."

"What the hell happened to him?!" Gakupo screamed. Kaito turned his head slowly and ominously to glare at the both of them with his abyssal sunken eyes. Sniffing the tempting fragrance of life, the changed Kaito grinned menacingly, revealing two needle-like fangs which he hid behind his lips.

"Ahh, so we have a vampire here!" Gumi said, not shaken in the least. "Thankfully, I've read enough about Van Helsing to deal with a situation like this!"

Kaito let out an inhumane screech, like the dastardly noise of rusty gears grinding tightly against one another. He leapt unaturally high and landed right in front of Gumi, glaring directly into her emotionless goggles.

"Interesting," Gumi commented. "He's not turning to ash despite there being light all around."

"How can you just stand there without feeling scared?!" Gakupo screamed. "I'm beginning to be more frightened of you than I am of Kaito!"

"Indeed, you should be," Gumi chuckled. Vampire Kaito could not wait any longer and began to let punches fly at the engineer. Amazingly, Gumi just dodged every single strike with immense skill, her face remaining calm and emotionless as she did.

"What the hell?!" Gakupo yelled, watching in dumbfoundment. "How are you doing that? This is madness!"

Perfect timing.

"No," Gumi chuckled deviously. "This. Is. SPARTA!"

As she ducked underneath one of Kaito's punches, she swept both her legs up to land against the vampire's stomach. She pushed against the vampire mercilessly, channeling the momentum of the battle entirely into the direction of her kick. Kaito gasped as he was suddenly in the air, unable to control his movements at all.

"Is it me, or is everything in slow motion?" Gakupo inquired.

"It is you," Gumi muttered, before she turned herself a hundered and eighty degrees in mid air to slam her wrench directly on top of Kaito's head, sending the vampire flying down into an abyss that somehow had been there the whole time. Kaito screamed as he disappeared into the darkness, with Gumi sneering at the edge of the pit.

"See, now don't tell me the traps are illegal," Gumi laughed. "They seriously come in handy!"

"Hang on a second," Gakupo said quickly, "first things first. What happened to Kaito?"

"He probably got bitten by a vampire?" Gumi shrugged.

"But he didn't get roasted in the open sunlight!"

"Oh yeah. Hmm, the I suspect that is Luka's doing. Wonder what she's up to."

"If I find that mad woman, I'll slaughter her myself!" Gakupo snarled, clenching the hilt of his katana. "Though it's quite ironic that Kaito became a vampire. I mean, he's afraid of blood!"

"Indeed," Gumi snorted. "I think we should look for the others now. I'm beginning to feel that Luka is going to be the cause of our inevitable demise."

The engineer and the demoknight were beginning to walk off when they heard a groan from the pit. Gumi instinctively peered in and noticed that Kaito had turned back to normal, the friendly emotions flooding back into his eyes and cancelling out the darkness.

"Well, let's get him out of there first," Gumi suggested.

"He won't change back into a vampire, would he?" Gakupo spat. "If he does, it would be bloody annoying, heheh. Get the joke?"

"You just made the temperature drop by twelve degrees," Gumi chuckled. "Here, help me with this rope."

And at last, we can be getting back to Len, who was staring in utter disbelief at the white-haired girl who removed her shades before him. In a normal situation, people would only react like Len if the girl had taken off her shirt, but revealing her face was already enough to send Len's emotions running crazy.

"You!" Len cried, staring into the girl's cold blue eyes. "I remember you!"

"Yes, you do!" the girl hissed. "Say my name!"

Len fell silent for a moment, his eyes twitching and his hands trembling in the trauma.

"Say it!" the girl snarled.

"Yes," Len muttered. "It is you... Aria?! Or should I refer to you by your full name, Aria On The Planetes, better known as IA?"

A dramatic soundtrack which is apparently non-existent began to play as the camera zoomed in on the white-haired girl's crystal clear face. Her aqua eyes glistened mystically as she grinned beautifully, locks of her smooth hair carressing her gleaming cheeks. For once, Len observed her clothing, which was a long white robe that hung loosely about her stature. She was so beautiful that Len could not resist nosebleeding due to his inability to manage an erection. Aria noticed the blood trickling out his nostrils and glared at him as if he actually did have an erection in her presence.

"Clean that up, you disgusting moron," Aria hissed, shielding her face from the sight that revolted her. "You have got to improve your mannerisms one day."

"But what are you doing here?!" Len cried. "How did you even get here?"

"Surely you have already forgotten my argument with your pink-haired friend?" Aria chuckled. "She's not the only scientific genius amongst the vocaloids!"

Aria pulled back the unrealistically long sleeves of her robe to reveal a pair of colossal weapons in her tiny hands. By the looks of those, they seemed to be rocket launchers, just that there were innumberable screws and knobs upon their surfaces. The metal of the weapons glistened furiously as Aria rested them upon her back.

"Tell me where she is, Len," Aria coaxed.

Len just stared at her and said, "But why?"

"Didn't you miss me at all, Len?" Aria hissed again, her words slicing the still air. "It's been two weeks. That bloody mad woman is keeping us apart!"

"But... I don't even know you well."

"Yes you do!" she screamed. "Why, do you not love me?! I saw it in your very eyes, the sparkle and the flare when you first laid eyes upon me! I felt exactly the same way as you did! How could you cheat on me like this?!"

Len fell silent for a moment, quite perplexed by Aria's raucous behaviour. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I ever mentioned that I actually loved you."

"Lies!" Aria shrieked, pointing both of her weapons at the scout. "You do love me, you are just afraid! Wait, don't tell me you actually prefer those other girls to me?! So, you would rather have a yaoi-obsessed fangirl? Or a sadistic computer addict? Or engage in disgusting incest with your downright horrible sister?! YOU DISGUST ME, LEN! I AM ABHORRED BY YOUR EXISTENCE! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"What?!" Len screamed. "First you said you love me, now you want to kill me?! What's your problem?!"

"My problem," Aria snarled, "is YOU!"

"And me," a calm voice sounded. Aria turned to its direction to notice a pink-haired woman in a sharp suit. She smirked at the white-haired girl, pointing her sniper rifle at her skull.

"Luka," Aria hissed. "I am waiting for your head to be delivered upon my doorstep!"

"Unfortunately, yours might just arrive in my mailbox first," the sniper/spy mocked. "Get out of here, Aria. I'll take care of you another day the way I want it, one on one. Leave the shota out of this."

"Hey!" Len cried. "I'm not a sho-"

Luka flung a knife to hit him straight in the neck, killing him immediately to be sent back to respawn. Len did not even let out a cry as he instantly collapsed to the ground.

"Now, where were we?" Luka said.

"I'll kill you, you whore," Aria snarled. "I'll kill all of you for not acknowledging my existence!"

"Now that's a story I've not heard," Luka mumbled. "Would you mind sharing it with me?"

"What does my life have to matter to scum like you?" Aria snapped. "Now quit the talk and await your demise!"

Aria vanished from the scene, but Luka just chuckled, "Funny how you always end up referring to yourself."

Without even batting an eyelid, Luka extracted another knife from her pocket and stabbed it swiftly behind her, the blade plunging and stopping in mid-air. After a few seconds, Aria materialised back, the knife buried deep into her thorax.

"It won't be this easy," Aria snarled. She snatched Luka's handgun from her waist and shot the sniper/spy in the eye. Luka screamed and let go of her knife, falling backwards and swiping in front of her. Aria laughed maniacally before taking out a hammer and testing its weight playfully.

"I would love to see that little skull of yours shattered, Luka," Aria laughed. "Such a pity. Such a pity."

She heaved it high to drop it straight on Luka's face, but Luka slid downwards at the last moment and stabbed Aria in the groin. Aria screamed in a mix between agony and pleasure.

"I'm gonna tear your little pocket apart, you little wretch!" Luka screamed.

This next section has been censored due to material that may be unsuitable for minors. Just understand that as Luka was carrying out the gory indecency, Aria had surrendered. However, Luka, being the mad woman she was, ignored the girl's pleas and continued with the indecent act. It apparently lasted for an hour, Aria being helpless the whole time. Eventually, Aria was killed as Luka went into maximum overdrive.

"Well, that was a drag," Luka scoffed, keeping her bloodstained knife. "Sadly, respawn still works for her."

Luka looked to the sky, where the sun was setting. It was a typical sunset scene and I shall not continue describing it as I am apparently lazy. Do the imagining by yourself, and remember to imagine the end credits rolling.

BUT THIS IS NOT THE END! THERE IS MORE TO COME!

"More to come?" Len echoed.

"Yeah, you heard the narrator," Rin spat. "It's our first official war tomorrow."

"Free wi-fi!" Miku screamed. "It shall be mine!"

"You all shall learn the glory in war!" Gakupo laughed, brandishing his sword in a dramatic pose.

"And the fun of it," Gumi chuckled. "Time to put my traps to the test."

"Can someone wake Meiko up?!" Kaito screamed. "She's been asleep for the past four chapters!"

"Shut up," Luka snarled. "Sleep."

Meanwhile, the camera pans to a deserted base, where a white-haired girl is laughing hysterically in the moonlight, her voice echoing eerily and foretelling the disaster of the days to come...

**Yes, much more to come! However, I will not be able to get a chapter up very quickly as I would be leaving the country for about a week. I apologise for the inconvenience!**


End file.
